


Segreti inconfessabili

by FerdyCasci



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerdyCasci/pseuds/FerdyCasci
Summary: Subito dopo essere scappato con Lyanna, Rhaegar scopre che Elia aspetta un bambino, e decide di tornare dalla moglie. Lyanna allora sposa Robert come previsto. Vent'anni , Rhaegar, nel tentativo di riconciliarsi con Robert, decide di organizzare un fidanzamento tra Jon, il primogenito di Lyanna e Robert, e sua figlia la principessa Visenya.Quello che nessuno può immaginare è che due grossi segreti sono stati celati.





	1. La decisione di Rhaegar

 

 

A volte nella vita occorre fare delle scelte che non piacciono,  
sebbene, in teoria, dovrebbero essere quelle giuste.  
Rhaegar Targaryen aveva dovuto abbandonare la donna che amava, la sua  
amante Lyanna Stark, per tornare da sua moglie quando aveva scoperto  
che questa era incinta per la terza volta. Lyanna non aveva preso  
particolarmente bene il suo abbandono, sebbene sospettava che avesse  
compreso il motivo della sua scelta e suo malgrado aveva sposato il suo  
promesso sposo, Robert Baratheon. Questo, ammaliato dall'amore che  
provava per la donna, non aveva tanto indagato e si era convinto che  
Rhaegar l'avesse costretta a seguirla e perfino violentata.  
Nel frattempo il principe era tornato dalla moglie Elia che,  
naturalmente, non l'aveva accolto a braccia aperte; anzi, per qualche  
strana ragione, sembrava addirittura spaventata di vederlo. I maester  
avevano detto che un'altra gravidanza avrebbe finito per ucciderla, ma  
Elia era dolce quanto testarda e aveva voluto mandare avanti la  
gravidanza a qualsiasi costo. Ironia della sorte, il suo terzo parto si  
era rivelato il più semplice.  
Visenya Targaryen era nata così in una sera come molte. Le  
stelle brillavano alte nel cielo scuro e c'era una magnifica luna  
piena. Rhaegar, nel frattempo diventato re in seguito alla morte del  
padre, causata da una malattia, aveva finalmente realizzato il suo  
più grande sogno, ovvero completare il famoso drago a tre  
teste di casa Targaryen. La neonata aveva capelli scuri come quelli  
della madre e la sua pelle era olivastra, tuttavia possedeva anche gli  
occhi viola tipici dei Targaryen.  
Ci erano voluti circa dieci anni prima che Elia perdonasse del tutto il  
marito e due anni dopo gli aveva dato pure un quarto figlio: Aemon. Era  
un delizioso bambino dai capelli bianco-argentati, gli occhi scuri e la  
pelle olivastra, che assomigliava tanto al fratello maggiore Aegon  
quanto Visenya a sua sorella Rhaenys. Sfortunatamente il quarto parto  
non si era rivelato tranquillo come il precedente e secondo i maester  
Elia non avrebbe potuto avere altri figli, però suo marito  
ormai aveva raggiunto il suo scopo e non gli importava avere un quinto  
bambino.  
Nel tentativo di sistemare le cose con i Baratheon, Rhaegar aveva  
deciso di organizzare un fidanzamento tra Rhaenys e il fratello minore  
di Robert Baratheon, Renly, appena i due avrebbero raggiunto  
l'età adatta per sposarsi. Peccato che la loro unione non  
era stata proprio delle migliori ed erano passati cinque anni prima che  
la giovane riuscisse a dare un figlio al marito, il piccolo Daemon.  
Però, secondo le voci, questa gravidanza tardiva non era  
stata provocata da possibili problemi di fertilità della  
sposa, siccome lei e Renly avevano consumato il matrimonio dopo quattro  
anni; le persone sospettavano che all'epoca fosse troppo preso dal suo  
amico Loras Tyrell. Insomma, con quell'unione il sovrano non era  
riuscito ad ottenere l'obiettivo sperato.  
Rhaegar non aveva perso le speranze di risolvere la questione, o meglio  
di portare la pace tra le due casate, sebbene non sapesse esattamente  
come fare. Sua moglie Elia gli aveva suggerito di concedere a Robert  
Baratheon più indipendenza e potere nelle sue terre, ma  
quella soluzione non convinceva per niente il re: temeva che in quel  
modo avrebbe potuto facilmente organizzare una ribellione e c'erano  
andati piuttosto vicini anni prima, quando lui era scappato via con  
Lyanna. L'idea di una guerra civile non l'attirava per nulla e quindi  
voleva assolutamente trovare un altro modo per riconciliarsi con  
quell'uomo.  
  
Quella mattina  
  
Il sole splendeva alto nel cielo azzurro ad Approdo del Re, pieno  
tuttavia di numerose nuvole bianche.  
Come ogni mattina, la famiglia reale stava facendo colazione. La stanza  
era piuttosto grande e luminosa grazie alle grandi finestre che si  
trovavano sulla parete dinanzi al tavolo rettangolare, attorno al quale  
i reali erano seduti.  
La principessa Visenya si trovava a destra del padre e indossava un  
elegante abito di seta di Dorne di colore rosso accesso. Le maniche  
erano decorate da dei preziosi ricami dorati. La ventenne aveva  
adottato da tempo lo stile di Dorne e indossava sempre abiti molto  
scollati, che lasciavano intravedere gran parte dei suoi seni e  
scoperte le braccia e buona parte delle spalle esili. La maggior parte  
della gente disapprovava quel suo abbigliamento, però la  
principessa era la figlia prediletta della regina Elia, che tendeva a  
lasciarla vestire come voleva e fulminava con lo sguardo chiunque  
osasse dire qualcosa contro la sua adorata figlioletta. La principessa  
teneva i lunghi capelli scuri sciolti e i morbidi e lucenti riccioli le  
ricadevano lungo la schiena. Suo fratello, il principe Aegon, erede al  
Trono di Spade, era seduto alla sinistra del padre, dinanzi alla  
sorella, siccome Rhaegar sedeva sempre a capotavola. I suoi lunghi e  
lisci capelli bianco-argentati gli arrivavano fino alle spalle e li  
legava solo quando doveva allenarsi nel campo di allenamento. Tra tutti  
i suoi fratelli, era quello che assomigliava di più al padre  
con i suoi occhi azzurri e la pelle chiarissima. Diverse nobili donne  
sognavano di sposarlo. Non solo perché era il futuro re, ma  
perché era anche uno degli uomini più  
affascinanti del regno.  
« Sorellina, cosa pensi di fare oggi? Creare  
l’ennesima ghirlanda di fiori? » chiese Aegon con  
l’intento di schernire la sorella minore. La bruna sorrise  
con aria divertita.  
« E tu, invece, cosa pensi di fare? Sedurre  
l’ennesima cameriera e generare un altro figlio illegittimo?  
» domandò riferendosi ai due bambini che il  
principe aveva generato: uno era nato da una cameriera del castello e  
aveva tre anni, mentre l’altra era una bambina e sua madre  
era una prostituta di uno dei vari bordelli di Approdo del Re. A quelle  
parole l’erede al trono aprì la bocca come per  
ribattere, tuttavia non riuscì a trovare nulla da dire e  
rimase immobile per qualche secondo, con la bocca socchiusa come se  
volesse parlare. Alla fine la serrò, socchiudendo gli occhi  
fino a ridurli a due fessure, guardando male la ventenne. ”Se  
solo nostro padre volesse rispettare le tradizioni della nostra  
famiglia saprei io come farla tacere“ pensò il  
biondo, trattenendo un sorriso maligno al pensiero di cosa avrebbero  
potuto fare insieme a letto. Peccato per lui che suo padre ritenesse  
che fosse meglio evitare un altro matrimonio incestuoso tra fratelli,  
sebbene i loro antenati, compresi i loro nonni paterni, si fossero  
sempre sposati tra di loro con l’intento di mantenersi puri e  
non mischiarsi con le altre casate.  
« Aegon e Visenya, per favore. » esclamò  
Elia con disapprovazione, guardando male entrambi. Non sopportava i  
loro continui bisticci e frecciatine. La regina dei Sette Regni  
possedeva lunghi capelli scuri come quelli della figlia, ma tra i suoi  
spuntavano vari capelli di colore bianco e grigio. In faccia aveva  
alcune rughe. Nonostante quei particolari del suo aspetto, era ancora  
una donna piuttosto affascinante e dall'aspetto gradevole.  
« Avete rispettivamente ventidue e vent'anni, non siete  
più dei ragazzini. » aggiunse e tirò un  
sospiro, prima di allungare le mani verso la sua tazza di porcellana  
bianca, portandosela alle labbra. Dentro c’era del  
tè di una tonalità scura e usciva anche del  
leggero fumo di colore grigio chiaro.  
« Vostra madre ha ragione. Tra qualche anno, spero il  
più lontano possibile, tu sarai re Aegon. La devi smettere  
di infastidire tua sorella, e lo stesso vale per te Visenya.  
» nel pronunciare l’ultima parte della frase si  
voltò verso la figlia, che annuì con aria vaga.  
Detto questo il biondo si portò alle labbra un pezzo di  
salsiccia dall'aspetto invitante.  
« Naturalmente padre. » Aegon appariva meno  
determinato della sorella nel voler ubbidire al padre. ”Se  
Visenya fosse un po’ più gentile le farei  
volentieri vedere come ho generato quei bambini“  
pensò e il suo sguardo cadde sul seno della sorella, la cui  
scollatura del vestito faceva ben poco per nascondere.  
« Visenya, ho avuto un’idea. »  
affermò il sovrano voltandosi nuovamente verso la figlia,  
che insieme a tutti i presenti lo guardò incuriosita.  
« Ormai è arrivato il momento che ti sposi. Tua  
sorella aveva poco meno della tua età quando ha sposato  
Renly Baratheon. » aggiunse, rimpiangendo mentalmente  
quell'unione mal riuscita.  
« Con chi vorreste farmi sposare? » chiese la  
principessa, perfettamente consapevole che ci fosse solo  
l’imbarazzo della scelta, siccome tanti uomini nobili  
ammaliati dalla sua bellezza e desiderosi di imparentarsi con la  
famiglia reale l’avevano già chiesta in moglie. A  
partire dal Nord a Dorne tutte le famiglie del regno, probabilmente,  
avevano domandato la sua mano in matrimonio per uno dei loro figli.  
« Jon Baratheon è il primogenito ed erede di lord  
Robert Baratheon e Lyanna Stark. » pronunciò con  
cautela il nome e cognome della sua ex-amante e dopo averlo fatto parve  
studiare attentamente l’espressione sul volto della moglie,  
alla ricerca di qualunque segno di disgusto. Elia rimase impassibile ed  
espresse mentalmente tutta la sua contrarietà.  
“Con tutti i lord meritevoli di sposare mia figlia, doveva  
proprio scegliere il figlio di quella maledetta put****a”  
pensò, trattenendosi da dire quello che pensava veramente a  
voce alta. Nonostante l’apparenza, ancora non le era passata  
del tutto la rabbia per quanto accaduto anni prima e detestava con  
tutto il cuore Lyanna.  
« Mi auguro che Jon non sia un ubriacone come suo padre, che  
va a letto con ogni donna che gli capita a tiro. » non  
riuscì a trattenersi dal pronunciare in compenso quella  
frase. Il lord all'inizio sembrava aver amato molto la moglie, ma ben  
presto doveva essersi stufato di lei e aveva incominciato a tradirla  
generando numerosi figli illegittimi e a bere di continuo.  
« Non preoccuparti Elia, mi hanno assicurato che Jon  
è completamente diverso da suo padre. » rispose  
tranquillamente il sovrano e allungò una mano per afferrare  
quella che sua figlia teneva poggiata sul tavolo, accanto al piatto  
argentato vuoto.  
« E non permetterò in ogni caso di trattare male  
mia figlia quanto sua moglie. » continuò con tono  
minaccioso e la ragazza sorrise. Sua madre non era altrettanto  
tranquilla, tuttavia non proferì parola e si rivolse al  
figlio Aemon, che si trovava seduto accanto al figlio maggiore. Si mise  
a discutere con lui dei suoi progressi nel tiro con l’arco.  
Il ragazzino parlò fieramente dei suoi grossi progressi e  
affermò che il suo maestro aveva detto che presto sarebbe  
diventato un ottimo tiratore e che aveva una buona mira.  
  
Nel frattempo a Capo  
Tempesta  
  
Al castello di lord Robert le colazioni e i pranzi in generale non  
venivano consumati con la stessa serenità che  
contraddistingueva la famiglia reale. Il Baratheon raramente mangiava  
con la sua famiglia, lasciando la moglie da sola con i loro tre figli.  
Lyanna Stark in Baratheon non era come tutte le altre lady: possedeva  
un animo ribelle e, secondo suo fratello Ned, avrebbe perfino imparato  
ad usare una spada se suo padre glielo avrebbe permesso. Uno spirito  
libero, ecco cos'era stata, poiché da dopo le sue nozze si  
era sentita come in trappola, rinchiusa in un bel castello che non era  
mai riuscita a sentire come casa sua, come del resto la terra che  
apparteneva a suo marito. Suo figlio maggiore Jon non aveva ereditato  
per niente il carattere del padre e assomigliava tanto alla madre,  
avendo ereditato i tratti tipici degli Stark. Infatti possedeva lunghi  
riccioli scuri che gli arrivavano fino alle spalle, occhi grigi e la  
pelle olivastra comune negli abitanti delle terre del Nord, anche se  
era cresciuto al Sud ed era un cervo e non un metà lupo. Il  
ventenne indossava una casacca di colore azzurro e sotto portava una  
camicia bianca e dei lunghi calzoni neri. Indubbiamente si trattava di  
un giovane affascinante.  
« Anche oggi nostro padre non mangia con noi? »  
chiese con tono dolce sua sorella Cassana, di diciassette anni, che  
stava seduta vicino alla madre. Aveva la pelle chiara del padre. Suo  
fratello minore Steffon assomigliava tantissimo al padre e possedeva  
gli stessi occhi azzurri. Al contrario di Jon, appariva particolarmente  
alto per la sua età e aveva le spalle larghe.  
« Lo sai Cassana che tuo padre è tanto impegnato.  
» ribadì Lyanna, come se i suoi figli non  
sapessero che al cervo importava ben poco di loro quattro. Steffon  
ammirava il padre e stava facendo del suo meglio per imitarlo e  
diventare esattamente come lui. Oltre che essere identico a lui, pareva  
averne ereditato il carattere e prometteva di diventare un assiduo  
frequentatore di bordelli come lui. Inutile dire che Lyanna fosse  
infelice e aveva sempre maledetto Elia Martell per essere rimasta  
nuovamente incinta e averle rubato l’uomo che amava. Il che  
non era esattamente vero, siccome la prima in torto alla fine era  
proprio lei. La notizia della gravidanza l'aveva sorpresa decisamente,  
poiché era convinta che da diverso tempo non dividesse il  
letto con Rhaegar. Si era anche maledetta per aver creduto alle  
promesse di questi. L’aveva seguito scappando con lui, e cosa  
ci aveva guadagnato? Disonore. Non aveva avuto altra scelta che sposare  
Robert perché a quel punto nessun altro uomo  
l’avrebbe voluta dopo quanto successo.  



	2. Una bella giornata

La stanza della principessa Visenya si trovava accanto a quella del fratello Aegon. Purtroppo, avrebbe potuto dire lei, siccome suo fratello, quasi, ogni notte, si portava una donna in camera e non faceva nulla per cercare di essere il più discreto possibile, anzi, sembrava che lo facesse apposta ad essere rumoroso per farle dispetto. La ventenne cercava di mantenere la calma e non arrabbiarsi, non voleva dargli l’ulteriore soddisfazione di vederla perdere la pazienza. Si schiacciava il cuscino contro le orecchie nel vano tentativo di affievolire il rumore, ma la cosa non funzionava particolarmente, sebbene alla fine riuscisse sempre ad addormentarsi senza tanti problemi.  
Quella mattina Visenya si svegliò come al solito di buon’ora e, per prima cosa, fece chiamare la sua serva personale, in modo che questa le preparasse un bel bagno caldo. Non dovette aspettare molto prima che la giovane arrivasse. Aveva lunghi capelli lisci, di colore castano scuro, la pelle di una tonalità molto chiara e due begli occhi verdi. Si chiamava Margaret e, indubbiamente, era una ragazza affascinante. Infatti era proprio lei la cameriera del palazzo che Aegon aveva messo incinta pochi anni prima, e questo era uno dei motivi per cui la giovane Targaryen la aveva tanto a cuore, siccome le voleva bene e detestava l’idea che al fratello importasse ben poco di suo figlio.  
La bruna le si accostò, chinando leggermente il capo. La maggior parte delle serve che lavoravano a palazzo indossavano abiti semplici e poveri, e quello che al momento cingeva il suo bel corpo snello non faceva di certo differenza. Era un vestito color grigio chiaro, privo di fronzoli e realizzato con una stoffa di scarsa qualità. Oltre a quello, Margaret ne possedeva solo altri due: una veste azzurra molto semplice e un abito verde, più elegante, che sfoggiava solo quando andava al Grande Settembre di Baelor, per qualche funzione religiosa e per le occasioni importanti.  
«Principessa Visenya, volete fare il bagno?» le chiese, adducendo con un dito alla seconda porta nella camera che conduceva ad una stanza più piccola dove si trovava la vasca personale della principessa.  
«Sì, per favore, preparami la vasca, Margaret» confermò la bionda sorridendole. Si sedette su una sedia di legno che si trovava accanto alla sua toeletta e osservò il proprio riflesso nello specchio sopra di essa, poggiato contro il muro. Lo specchio era di forma ovale ed era incassato in una cornice di legno decorata con un’elaborata incisione di un drago a tre teste.  
La ragazza afferrò una spazzola che si trovava sopra il tavolino e incominciò a pettinarsi i lunghi capelli scuri simili a quelli di sua madre. Appena avesse finito di prepararle il bagno, Margaret l’avrebbe aiutata a sistemarli.  
“Magari oggi le chiedo di acconciarmi semplicemente: potrebbe semi-raccoglierli in una treccia” pensò compiaciuta all’idea.  
«Vostra altezza, il bagno è pronto» annunciò pochi minuti dopo Margaret, prima di raggiungerla. «Volete per caso che vi aiuti con i capelli?» chiese gentilmente, prendendo in mano la spazzola.  
«Dopo, prima vorrei fare il bagno, magari torna più tardi» rispose e si drizzò in piedi.  
Si diresse nell’altra stanza dove, incastonata nel pavimento, vi era la grande vasca di marmo di forma quadrata e, una volta raggiunta, si slacciò la camicia da notte di seta bianca e se la lasciò scivolare lungo il corpo per poi infilarsi nell’acqua calda. La temperatura era buona e sufficientemente calda per i suoi gusti. Poggiò la testa contro al bordo e stese le braccia lungo di esso. Aveva come la sensazione di essere rinata da quanto stava bene.  
  
Poco dopo, Margaret tornò e l’aiutò ad uscire dalla vasca e ad asciugarsi. Una volta tornate in camera, la ventenne si sedette vicino alla sua toeletta come prima e l’altra si adoperò a pettinarle i capelli, esaudendo il suo desiderio e acconciandoli come li voleva. Non ci impiegò tanto, probabilmente perché si trattava di una pettinatura davvero semplice come voleva la Targaryen. Appena finita, Visenya si ammirò nello specchio.  
«Grazie, mi piacciono molto» commentò soddisfatta, toccandosi una ciocca e sorridendo.  
«Il merito è specialmente vostro che siete molto bella» affermò l’altra riponendo la spazzola al suo posto.  
«I miei occhi sono il mio vanto più grande» confessò ammirando le loro sfumature viola. Gli Dei le avevano donato proprio dei begli occhi e glielo dicevano tutti. Sua sorella Rhaenys le assomigliava particolarmente, ma i suoi occhi erano scuri come quelli della madre e aveva sempre invidiato la sorellina.  
«Sono magnifici» confermò la cameriera aprendo il baule che si trovava ai piedi del letto a baldacchino. Si mise alla ricerca di un abito da farle mettere, alla fine ne scelse uno di colore giallo sole e lo posò sul letto per poi voltarsi verso la sua padrona. «Vi va bene questo vestito, principessa?»chiese.  
L’altra annuì e si alzò in piedi. Teneva ancora il panno con cui l’aveva aiutata ad asciugarsi avvolto attorno al corpo esile. Le sue mani sfiorarono la seta morbida del vestito: si trattava di uno dei suoi preferiti ed era contenta che Margaret avesse scelto proprio quello da farle indossare quel giorno.  
«Perfetto, tra tre giorni dovrebbe arrivare il mio futuro marito» notò.  
Diverse volte in quei giorni, dopo che il padre le aveva annunciato che l’avrebbe sposato, si era spesso chiesta come fosse Jon Baratheon. Aveva sentito parlare bene di lui: secondo le voci era davvero molto diverso dal padre, oltre che essere una persona gentile. Sembrava che fosse un uomo d’onore e la cosa non la sorprendeva, siccome gli Stark davano tanta importanza all’onore. Pareva pure che fosse un tipo affascinante e che assomigliasse parecchio a sua madre quanto la Targaryen alla sua.  
Consumò la sua colazione insieme ai membri della sua famiglia, sebbene stranamente suo padre, a causa di una riunione improvvisa e importante del Concilio Ristretto, non era con loro. Mangiarono in silenzio ~~,~~ e dopo la colazione sua madre le intimò di seguirla in giardino.  
Si sistemarono su una delle tante panchine di marmo grigio che si trovavano ai lati dei sentieri e Visenya posò le mani sulle sue gambe.  
«Cosa pensi di questo matrimonio?» il tono di sua madre era dolce.  
«Ho sentito parlare bene di Jon e, se è vero quello che dicono, sarà un buon marito» rispose fissando un fiorellino bianco che si trovava tra i fili d’erba oltre il sentiero davanti a loro.  
«Sai, quando ero giovane, tuo padre sembrava che sarebbe stato un buon marito. Mia madre mi disse: ‘dicono che sia un vero e proprio principe buono come quello delle canzoni. Vedrai che non ti farà soffrire’. Tutte stupidaggini!» esclamò freddamente la regina e si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli. «Lui e le sue maledette tre teste di drago. Io sono sempre stata piuttosto fragile e i miei primi due parti sono stati terribili, quasi sono morta» raccontò alla figlia che l’ascoltava attentamente in silenzio «Dopo la nascita di Aegon, i maester dissero che un altro parto mi avrebbe uccisa.»continuò.  
«Così mio padre se ne andò con Lyanna Stark perché sperava che lei gli avrebbe dato la terza testa di drago?» ipotizzò la ragazza. Sua madre alzò e abbassò le spalle in risposta, il suo sguardo si era fatto cupo.  
«Può darsi, ma la sua fu una vera è propria sciocchezza: avrebbe potuto avere tutte le donne del regno, ma lui ha dovuto proprio sceglierne una che era promessa sposa ad un altro uomo» si percepiva chiaramente il rancore nel suo tono. «Se non restavo incinta per la terza volta, ovvero di te, chissà cosa sarebbe successo. Per poco siamo andati perfino vicini alla guerra civile» aggiunse.  
La figlia le prese una mano tra le sue ~~è~~ e gliela strinse con forza come segno di solidarietà.  
«Regina Elia» una voce maschile le fece voltare e, a pochi metri da loro, videro ser Arthur Dayne.  
Per quanto ne sapeva Visenya, quell’uomo si trovava con suo padre quando questi ricevette la notizia della gravidanza di sua madre. Aveva i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle di colore nero, lisci. I suoi occhi, invece, erano di un viola tendente al lilla. La sua armatura dorata brillava, appariva sempre lucida, e sembrava portarla con fierezza insieme al mantello bianco. Visenya non sapeva da quanti anni fosse nelle Guardie Reali, ma le avevano detto che fosse un grande cavaliere: molto in gamba con la spada e forte.  
«Principessa Visenya» la salutò e stinse con la mano l’elsa della sua spada.  
“Come si chiama pure la sua spada?” si chiese mentalmente, non ricordandoselo proprio. Chissà, più tardi le sarebbe venuto in mente.  
«Buongiorno, ser Arthur» lo salutò ripensando alla bambola dagli insoliti occhi color viola che le aveva regalato quando aveva solo tre anni. Di tutte le bambole della sua infanzia, quella era l’unica che non aveva buttato quando compì sedici anni. L’era particolarmente affezionata e si era sempre ripromessa di regalarla alla sua prima figlia femmina, se mai ne avrebbe avuta una.  
«Vi serve qualcosa, ser Arthur?» chiese sua madre.  
«Devo parlarvi» rispose l’uomo, sbrigativo.  
Elia si alzò in piedi e, dopo aver lanciato un caloroso sorriso alla figlia e averle dato un bacio sulla fronte, se ne andò insieme al cavaliere. Visenya la osservò allontanarsi, rimanendo immobile sulla panchina.  
“Ancora pochi giorni e incontrerò il mio futuro marito”, era nervosa e si chiedeva come fosse il suo futuro marito, sebbene dalle descrizioni fornitele poteva farsi un’idea abbastanza precisa del suo aspetto e carattere.

 **Tre giorni dopo**  
  
Il viaggio per raggiungere Approdo del Re era stato tranquillo e Jon, che aveva passato la maggior parte del tragitto cavalcando, si affiancò alla carrozza dove avevano viaggiato sua madre e sua sorella Cassana. Suo fratello Steffon, invece, aveva scelto di cavalcare al fianco del padre e Jon proprio non capiva cosa mai ci trovasse in lui da ammirarlo così tanto.  
Appena giunti al castello trovarono ad accoglierli davanti al portone d’ingresso il re in persona. Spesso il bruno si era chiesto come fosse l’uomo con cui anni prima sua madre era scappata, sebbene suo padre preferisse illudersi che il drago l’avesse rapita. Rhaegar era indubbiamente molto affascinante con con i suoi straordinari occhi viola, tipici dei Targaryen, e con i suoi lunghi capelli bianco-argentati su cui vi era posata la corona.  
«Benvenuti ad Approdo del Re» sul volto del sovrano apparve un caloroso sorriso mentre Jon scendeva dal suo destriero, in contemporanea al padre e al fratello, e sua madre e sua sorella uscivano dalla carrozza.  
Tutti i membri della famiglia si inchinarono in segno di rispetto al cospetto del Targaryen, sebbene il ventenne non poté fare a meno di notare un’espressione di scherno sul volto del lord di Capo Tempesta.  
«Mia moglie la regina Elia» con un gesto del braccio Rhaegar indicò la donna al suo fianco, che fece un passo avanti con un grande sorriso dipinto sul viso.  
“Dev’essere difficile per lei questa situazione” ragionò, immaginando che il sorriso sul volto della regina fosse finto. Ammirò la sua bellezza: i capelli scuri con qualche capello bianco, lunghi e ricci, la pelle olivastra e gli occhi neri. Indossava un magnifico abito di seta color arancione con ricamati sopra al petto e alla pancia dei soli, simboli della casa Martell. “Non mi pare più o meno bella di mia madre” constatò perplesso.  
«Benvenuti ad Approdo del Re» ripeté le stesse parole del marito, ma con tono più dolce, e si inchinarono nuovamente ai suoi piedi. Una volta rialzato il capo, Lord Robert si avvicinò alla donna e, prendendo la sua mano destra, la sfiorò con le labbra.  
Accanto a lei c’era un ragazzo dai capelli bianco-argentati lunghi fino alle spalle che il bruno intuì subito si dovesse trattare del principe Aegon. Un giorno sarebbe diventato il loro nuovo re e avrebbe governato su di loro, tutti si auguravano che sarebbe stato buono come il padre.  
«Vi presento il mio primogenito: il principe Aegon» affermò la regina con tono fiero, lanciando un sorriso dolce in direzione del ragazzo che salutò loro con aria disinteressata.  
Il giovane Baratheon non ci badò, poiché la sua completa attenzione era stata catturata dalla bellissima ragazza che si trovava in piedi il biondo e un bambino di circa otto anni. Immaginò che dovesse essere la principessa Visenya. Indossava un abito di seta di Dorne di colore arancione, ma, a differenza di quello della madre, sulla pancia vi era ricamato il drago di casa Targaryen con le sue tre teste e aveva un’ampia scollatura che mostrava i suoi seni. Il cervo non poté fare a meno di fissarla come pietrificato, studiando i lineamenti delicati del suo viso: le labbra, il naso e i suoi stupendi occhi viola.  
«Benvenuti. Voi dovete essere il mio futuro marito» constatò la fanciulla rivolgendogli un sorriso che lui ricambiò subito, ignaro che la loro storia sarebbe stata più complicata del previsto.


	3. Il torneo

Un torneo era stato organizzato per festeggiare i quindici anni di regno di Re Rhaegar Targaryen primo del suo nome e, proprio in quell’occasione, il drago intendeva annunciare il fidanzamento tra la sua secondogenita femmina, la principessa Visenya, e il primogenito maschio di lord Robert Baratheon, Jon Baratheon. L’intenzione del sovrano era di farlo al banchetto che si sarebbe tenuto nella sala del trono al termine del primo giorno di competizioni, ovvero quello dedicato alle Giostre. 

La mattina del torneo il re si sedette sopra ad una grande sedia, sul palco reale, e accanto a lui, su una un po’ più piccola, c’era la sua consorte. Il principe Aemon sedeva vicino al padre, mentre sua sorella aveva preso posto accanto a Elia.   
Numerose persone erano venute ad assistere al torneo e si trovavano su delle sedie sotto il palco reale. Visenya aveva notato subito che il suo promesso sposo non era tra il pubblico, ma sua madre aveva supposto che avrebbe partecipato alle Giostre come l’erede al trono.  
Per quella occasione la ghirlanda di fiori, destinata alla donna incoronata Regina dell’Amore e della Bellezza, era composta da delle rose bianche.   
«Presto inizieranno le Giostre» esclamò Rhaegar che appariva emozionato come un bambino che stava per ricevere il suo regalo di compleanno.   
«Pensate che Aegon c’è la farà a vincere?» chiese Aemon curioso.  
Il principe Targaryen non era particolarmente bravo in quella competizione, eppure voleva sempre partecipare e, a volte, capitava che riuscisse pure a vincere.   
«Non lo so, ma ho sentito dire che ci sono molti validi cavalieri, come ad esempio Jon Baratheon» rispose incerto Rhaegar.   
Proprio in quel momento incominciò la prima Giostra e la competizione ebbe ufficialmente inizio. Questa proseguì tranquillamente senza particolari eventi, sebbene un cavaliere fece una brutta caduta e perse i sensi quando venne colpito troppo duramente da Loras Tyrell.  
All’inizio del torneo, prima di giostrare per la prima volta, il Cavaliere dei Fiori così veniva chiamato il Tyrell per via della sua particolare abitudine di ornare il suo cavallo con dei fioriaveva scelto una delle rose che si intrecciavano alla chioma del suo destriero e la regalò a Cassana Baratheon, seduta in seconda fila tra la madre e il fratello minore Steffon. Visenya dubitava fortemente che quel gesto o la dimostrazione di forza sul cavaliere disarcionato potessero essere interpretati come tentativi di ammaliare la giovane Baratheon, visto che il Tyrell sembrava assai più interessato alla compagnia dello zio della fanciulla.  
Oltre a quell’unico svenimento, non ci furono altri incidenti particolari e Jon si dimostrò un ottimo cavaliere, spiccando tra gli altri partecipanti per la sua abilità.   
Quando il sole tramontò, mancavano altre quattro giostre e Rhaegar si drizzò in piedi decretando che si sarebbero tenute la mattina seguente, prima della gara di tiro con l’arco. I presenti quindi si spostarono nella sala del trono per partecipare al banchetto e, quando arrivarono, trovarono decine di tavoli apparecchiati e imbanditi ad aspettarli. Dinanzi al Trono di Spade si trovava una tavola più piccola dove si sistemò la famiglia reale insieme ai Baratheon. La principessa si sedette vicino alla madre e alla sua destra si accomodò il suo promesso sposo, inquesto modo ebbero l’occasione di conoscersi meglio e scoprirono che entrambi adoravano il vino di Dorne, nonostante la maggior parte della gente lo trovasse troppo forte. I due risero e scherzarono insieme la maggior parte del tempo, sotto lo sguardo torvo di Elia, che pareva non approvare, e quello preoccupato di Lyanna.  
Al termine del banchetto, un menestrello si mise a suonare e a cantare per loro e sia la sua musica che la sua ~~e~~ voce  piacquero molto ai presenti. Seguirono altri intrattenimenti che divertirono sempre il sovrano e i suoi ospiti. I festeggiamenti finirono che ormai era notte inoltrata e, prima di lasciare la stanza, Visenya si rivolse a Jon con un dolce sorriso dipinto sul viso.   
«Vi prego di accettare questo mio fazzoletto come mio favore per le due giostre a cui parteciperete domani» disse tirando fuori da una tasca del vestito un fazzoletto bianco con sopra ricamate con filo rosso le sue iniziali. L’altro arrossì leggermente e prese il suo dono.   
«Sarà un onore per me, principessa Visenya» esclamò timidamente.  
Il sorriso della ragazza si fece più luminoso, felicissima che avesse accettato.  
«Spero che vinciate voi, Jon» augurò, seppure sospettasse che non fosse proprio giusto da parte sua dirlo, poiché anche suo fratello avrebbe partecipato alle ultime gare.   
«Lo spero anch’io, principessa. Se vinco sarete voi la mia Regina dell’Amore e della Bellezza»dichiarò il giovane facendola arrossire.  
«Visenya, devi andare a dormire» la voce di sua madre la fece girare e annuì leggermente.   
«Va bene, madre» disse con tono triste.  
Si voltò verso il suo promesso sposo che prese la sua mano e la sfiorò con le labbra, facendole il bacia mano. A quel punto furono costretti a separarsi e si allontanò diretta alla sua camera da letto.   
Quando entrò si diresse verso il suo letto e tirò i lacci del suo vestitostava per rimuovere la preziosa seta colorata e lasciare così nudo il suo corpo esile, quando sentì bussare. Sorpresa, puntò il suo sguardo verso la porta.  
“Chi potrà mai essere? Avevo detto a Margaret che poteva riposarsi stasera e che mi sarei arrangiata” ragionò confusa, mentre raggiungeva la porta. Quando l’aprì rimase stupefatta e i suoi occhi si spalancarono nel vedere Lyanna Stark in piedi davanti a lei.   
«Buonasera, principessa Visenya, vorrei parlarvi»disse seria.  
La ragazza lasciò passare la lady, che varcò la soglia della sua camera e si guardò attorno per qualche secondo.  
«Sentiamo, cosa posso fare per voi?»si rivolse alla sua ospita inaspettata, dopo essersi chiusa la porta alle spalle.  
La donna si voltò e incrociò le braccia all’altezza del petto.   
«Mi dispiace, principessa, ma temo che non potrete sposarvi, o almeno non con mio figlio» affermò con tono un deciso che non ammetteva contestazioni. Visenya scosse la testa, sorpresa e confusa.   
«Cosa?! Perché dite così? Vostro marito ha cambiato idea? Credevo che avesse accettato la proposta» osservò agitata.  
Lyanna tirò un sospiro e abbassò le braccia, poi le posò una mano su una spalla stringendogliela leggermente.   
«No, lui non ha cambiato idea. Tuttavia questo matrimonio non potrà essere celebrato» spiegò all’altra che continuava a fissarla con la bocca spalancata e incapace di proferire parola.«Sarà vostro padre a spiegarvi le ragioni, forse. Non penso sia compito mio farlo.»Dopo quelle enigmatiche parole, Lyanna la strinse forte a sé, lasciandola ancora più disorientata. L’abbraccio non durò molto: dopo solo pochi secondi la lady si staccò bruscamente da lei.«Buonanotte»le augurò poi uscendo fuori dalla stanza.  
La mente della Targaryen era invasa da mille domande. Si sentiva confusa e pure un po’ ferita.   
  
**La mattina dopo  
**  
Come da programma, la mattina del giorno seguente si sarebbero tenute le ultime giostre e la gente faceva scommesse su chi avrebbe vinto. Scommettevano per lo più sulla vittoria del principe Aegon o su quella di Jon Baratheon, evidentemente venivano considerati i cavalieri migliori.   
Nella prima giostra si scontrarono Aegon e Loras Tyrell. Visenya sapeva che il Cavaliere dei Fiori era un avversario molto in gamba e difficile da disarcionare. Infatti suo fratello fece un bel capitombolo... Tuttavia non fu nulla di grave, siccome si drizzò subito in piedi. La bruna immaginò che la sua autostima dovesse essere rimasta ferita seriamente dopo quello scontro, ma lo vide sorridere e stringere la mano a Loras senza alcun rancore. Questo la rese decisamente felice.   
La seconda giostra avrebbe visto come protagonisti Jon Baratheon e ser Jaime Lannister.Il bruno riuscì a disarcionare l’avversario senza fargli troppo male.Però, a causa della caduta, l’elmo a forma di testa di leone che il Lannister indossava rimase deformato e l’uomo non riusciva più a toglierlo. Jaime venne quindi accompagnato da un fabbro che l’avrebbe aiutato a levarselo. Dall’espressione sul viso di Jon, quando si tolse il suo di elmo, Visenya capì che era dispiaciuto per quanto accaduto.   
Ora, terminate le prima due giostre, non resta che quella finale dove avrebbero partecipato quindi Loras e Jon.  
I due si sistemarono sui loro cavalli e indossarono gli elmi prima di lanciarsi al galoppo l’uno verso l’altro. La punta dell’arma del Baratheon colpì l’altro ad un braccio, però il Tyrell rimase saldamente in sella e gli restituì il colpo, prendendolo allo stomaco. Per poc Jon non perse l’equilibrio, ma all’ultimò riuscì a restare in sella, così ~~e~~ furono costretti  a ripetere la giostra dall’inizio. Questa volta si concluse con una rovinosa caduta da parte di Loras, tuttavia pure lui si drizzò subito in piedi e, come se nulla fosse, sorrise stringendo la mano a Jon e tirandogli perfino una pacca sulla schiena, forse, in segno di affetto.   
Un servo raggiunse di corsa il cervo con in mano un cuscino blu su cui sopra svettava la magnifica ghirlanda di fiori che il nobile avrebbe dovuto destinare ad una delle fanciulle presenti. La sua fidanzata si aggrappò con trepidazione alla sedia,vedendolo fermare il cavallo dinanzi al palco reale, e, quandoil ragazzo allungò la mano con cui stringeva la ghirlanda verso di lei, ebbe come un sussulto e le sue dita strinsero ancora più forte i braccioli.   
«Incorono voi, principessa Visenya Targaryen, Regina dell’Amore e della Bellezza.»  
Quando, ventidue anni circa prima, suo padre fece lo stesso con la Stark un silenzio glaciale era caduto su tutta la folla. Questa volta, invece, la maggior parte dei presenti sorrideva e attendeva con impazienza la reazione della bruna, che era rimasta come pietrificata, incerta su cosa fare.   
“Sua madre non deve avergli detto nulla e magari non ha ancora parlato con mio padre.”  
I suoi occhi viola allora fissarono Lyanna, che la stava guardando attentamente, e, dopo un istante, la vide scuotere leggermente la testa, in modo ~~,~~ quasi ~~,~~ impercettibile. Quindi ~~~~la fanciulla si drizzò in piedi e si avvicinò a Jon con un sorri soforzato, sebbene sembrasse alquanto sincero, poi prese la ghirlanda che le porgeva e la indossò.  
«Grazie, Jon Baratheon.»disse dolcemente.  
Un applauso si sollevò dalla folla e qualcuno urlò addirittura. Alla fine la dragonessa aveva deciso di lasciarsi guidare dal proprio cuore, sperando di fare la scelta giusta. Jon prese il suo viso tra le mani e la baciò sotto lo sguardo contrariato delle loro rispettive madri.  
Il peggio doveva ancora arrivare per la bruna. Quella sera, infatti, venne fatta chiamare da suo padre e, immaginando già cosa volesse dirle, camminò verso la sua stanza come un’anima in pena e il capo chino.  
Arrivata davanti alla porta, fece per bussare, ma una voce maschile la fermò e la ragazza avvertì la stretta di una mano attorno al suo braccio. Si girò per vedere suo zio Viserys che la fissava con i suoi occhi freddi e un ghigno dipinto sul viso che la fecero rabbrividire.  
«Guarda chi c’è: la mia nipotina preferita.»  
Ilsuo modo di fare le piaceva quanto il suo sorriso ~~~~, così lo fulminò con lo sguardo. ~~~~  
«Lasciami andare, zio!» protestò, liberandosi subito della sua presa. Fortunatamente, proprio in quel momento, si aprì la porta della camera del re, che uscì fuori e guardò male pure lui il fratello minore.  
«Viserys, sparisci immediatamente!» strillò con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
L’altro annuì, seppure si vedesse chiaramente che non fosse per nulla felice di obbedire agli ordini, e si allontanò lungo il corridoio per poi girare l’angolo pochi metri dopo.  
«Mi dispiace Visenya, ma lo sai com’è fatto» osservò con tono mortificato e le fece poi segno di entrare.  
La giovane varcò la soglia della porta.   
«Cosa volevate dirmi padre?» chiese, nonostante temesse di saperlo.  
Lui chiuse la porta e poi le indicò il letto a baldacchino presente nella camera dalle coperte e le tende rosso rubino. Si sedettero sopra di esso e la figlia non poté fare a meno di notare che fosse piuttosto nervoso.  
“Sembra decisamente agitato, magari anche per lui è difficile questa situazione” pensò un po’ dispiaciuta per l’uomo, che tirò un sospiro e si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro all’orecchio sinistro prima di parlare.  
«Mi dispiace, ma temo che sarò costretto ad annullare le tue nozze con Jon Baratheon»disse infine.  
La giovane rimase in silenzio, non sapendo se dovesse mostrarsi stupita o riferirgli della sua conversazione con Lyanna. Scelse la prima ipotesi.  
«Perché?»esclamò, cercando di fingersi il più sorpresa possibile.  
L’altro la guardò con aria mortificata e le mise una mano sulla spalla, stringendogliela leggermente.  
«Mi dispiace, Visenya, però è meglio così. Non chiedermi perché, non te lo posso dire» rispose. «Ho parlato con tua madre ed è d’accordo. Tra circa una settimana partirai per il Nord» la informò drizzandosi in piedi.  
A quel punto, lei lo fissò sinceramente scioccata e si alzò a sua volta.   
«Al Nord?» chiese sgranando gli occhi.  
«Sposerai Robb Stark, il primogenito di Lord Eddard Stark e sua moglie lady Catelyn.»  
Visenya aveva sentito parlare bene pure dell’erede di Eddard... Però non era lui che voleva sposare, così iniziò a scuotere la testa, pronta a ribattere. ~~  
~~ «No, padre, vi prego» supplico disperata, ma lui non la stette a sentire. ~~  
~~ «Mi dispiace, figlia mia» iniziò a dirle, afferrandola per le braccia e scuotendola piano «ma credimi, non c’è altra soluzione.»  
A quelle parole, la ragazza scoppiò in lacrime e si precipitò nella sua camera.  
Una volta lì, si buttò sul letto e passò il resto della sera e della notte piangendo finché, verso l’alba, non finì per addormentarsi.


End file.
